A molding machine has been well known from Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-22,096 Specification in which an intermittently rotating transfer plate is provided above a machine frame, and various operating portions including a preform molding portion, a temperature control portion, an orientation blow molding portion and a molded product removing portion are set at every stop position of a retaining mold provided on the underside of the transfer plate to continuously carry out operations from injection molding of a preform to orientation blow molding of a hollow molded product.
In such a molding machine as described, in the case where a label is pasted to a body portion of a molded product, it is preferred that a label dispenser is disposed in the orientation blow molding portion, and such pasting is effected simultaneously with the orientation blow molding of a hollow molded product. However, label insertion devices so far developed have been designed for use with a normal blow molding machine, and such label insertion devices have been difficult to use for the above-described rotary type orientation blow molding machine.
For example, a label dispenser within a mold described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 56-237620 Publication comprises a base, at least one label magazine mounted to the base adjacent to the mold, a label feed mechanism including a sub-base movably mounted on the base, a first actuator for moving the sub-base between a registration position with respect to an open mold position and a feed position, a shuttle which is moved together with the sub-base by the force of the first actuator and mounted movably with respect to the sub-base so as to move toward and away from the mold, at least one label carrier mounted on the shuttle in the state wherein the carrier is fixed to the shuttle to carry a mold label from the label magazine, and a second carrier which is mounted movably on the sub-base and connected to the shuttle so as to move the shuttle within the subtraction position and insertion position with respect to the mold.
In such a dispenser as described above, it is necessary to extend a part of the base to the underside of a blow mold and to reciprocate a label carrier together with the shuttle while being guided by a support provided on the base. Therefore, this dispenser cannot be used for an orientation blow molding machine which cannot form a space under the blow mold without modification. In addition, the first actuator for moving the sub-base between the registration position with respect to a cavity portion of the blow mold and the feed position, and the second actuator which is mounted movably on the sub-base and connected to the shuttle to move the shuttle between the subtraction position with respect to the mold and the insertion position are required to cooperate such that these two actuators feed a label to the required mold surface of the cavity. Therefore, a further problem is that the apparatus and the step of supply become complicated, and the aforesaid dispenser cannot be used for the rotary type orientation blow molding machine unless these problems are solved.